The NIMHD Disparities Research Education Advancing our Mission (DREAM) program, supports fellows as a collaborative initiative in cooperation with other ICs to provide an entry for qualified health disparities researchers into the NIH intramural research program. This initiative has supported and nurtured an exceptional cohort of early career investigators by providing training and mentorship in multi-disciplinary, cross-cutting research that integrates the study of basic, clinical, translational, and social/behavioral determinants of health in population what experience disparate health. Since the inception of the program, eight (8) D.R.E.A.M fellows have completed their training and have been placed in extramural faculty positions; and have published an aggregate of twenty-four (24) peer-reviewed papers. List of Fellows and Publications: CANDICE PAE-LING CHEN, MD, MPH Director Division of Medicine and Dentistry Health Resources and Services Administration Chen C, Xierali I, Piwnica-Worms K, Phillips R. The redistribution of graduate medical education positions in 2005 failed to boost primary care or rural training. Health Aff (Millwood). 2013 Jan;32(1):102-10. Chen C, Petterson S, Phillips RL, Mullan F, Bazemore A, O'Donnell SD. Toward graduate medical education (GME) accountability: measuring the outcomes of GME institutions. Acad Med. 2013 Sep;88(9):1267-80 Chen C, Chen F, Mullan F. Teaching health centers: a new paradigm in graduate medical education. Acad Med. 2012 Dec;87(12):1752-6 Mullan F, Frehywot S, Omaswa F, Sewankambo N, Talib Z, Chen C, Kiarie J, Kiguli-Malwadde E. The Medical Education Partnership Initiative: PEPFAR's effort to boost health worker education to strengthen health systems. Health Aff (Millwood). 2012 Jul;31(7):1561-72 DIONNE COKER-APPIAH, PhD Assistant Professor Department of Psychiatry Georgetown University School of Medicine Coker-Appiah DS, White SF, Clanton R, Yang J, Martin A, Blair RJ. Looming animate and inanimate threats: the response of the amygdala and periaqueductal gray. Soc Neurosci. 2013;8(6):621-30 Coker-Appiah DS, Akers AY, Banks B, Albritton T, Leniek K, Wynn M, Youmans SE, Parker D, Ellison A, Henderson S, Stith D, Council B, Oxendine-Pitt P, Corbie-Smith G. In their own voices: rural African-American youth speak out about community-based HIV prevention interventions. Prog Community Health Partnersh. 2009 Winter;3(4):275-6. Coker-Appiah DS, Akers AY, Banks B, Albritton T, Leniek K, Wynn M, Youmans SE, Parker D, Ellison A, Henderson S, Stith D, Council B, Oxendine-Pitt P, Corbie-Smith G. In their own voices: rural African American youth speak out about community-based HIV prevention interventions. Prog Community Health Partnersh. 2009 Winter;3(4):301-12 DEBBIE S.BARRINGTON, PhD, MPH Assistant Professor Department of Human Science Georgetown University Barrington DS, Adeyemo AA, Rotimi CN. Childhood Family Living Arrangements and Blood Pressure in Black Men: The Howard University Family Study. Hyperten. 2013 Dec 2 Epub ahead of print Wellons MF, Fujimoto VY, Baker VL, Barrington DS, Broomfield D, Catherino WH, Richard-Davis G, Ryan M, Thornton K, Armstrong AY. Race matters: a systematic review of racial/ethnic disparity in Society for Assisted Reproductive Technology reported outcomes. Fertil Steril. 2012 Aug;98(2):406-9. Barrington DS, Baquero MC, Borrell LN, Crawford ND. Racial/ethnic disparities in obesity among US-born and foreign-born adults by sex and education. Obesity. 2010 Feb;18(2):422-4. JULIA F. HASTINGS, MSW, PhD Assistant Professor School of Public Health Health Policy, Management, & Behavior University at Albany State University of New York Hammond WP, Mohottige D, Chantala K, Hastings JF, Neighbors HW, Snowden L. Determinants of usual source of care disparities among African American and Caribbean Black men: findings from the National Survey of American Life. J Health Care Poor Underserved. 2011 Feb;22(1):157-75 HOLLY EUNICE JACOBSON, Ph.D.(Deceased) Associate Professor Department of Linguistics University of New Mexico Soto Mas F, Olivrez A, Jacobson HE, Hsu CE, Miller J. Risk communication and college students: the 2009 H1N1 pandemic influenza. Prev Med. 2011 Jun;52(6):473-4. Jacobson HE, Soto Mas F, Hsu CE, Turley JP, Miller J, Kim M. Self-assessed emergency readiness and training needs of nurses in rural Texas. Public Health Nurs. 2010 Jan-Feb;27(1):41-8. Soto Mas F, Jacobson HE, Fernndez E. Tobacco industry strategies to attract young smokers in Spain: a review of companies' internal documents. Adicciones. 2011;23(4):327-34. ELEANOR MURPHY, PhD Assistant Professor of Clinical Psychology (in Psychiatry) Department of Psychiatry Columbia University Murphy EJ, Kassem L, Chemerinski A, Rush AJ, Laje G, McMahon FJ. Retention and attrition among african americans in the star*d study: what causes research volunteers to stay or stray? Depress Anxiety. 2013 Nov;30(11):1137-44. Murphy E, Hou L, Maher BS, Woldehawariat G, Kassem L, Akula N, Laje G, McMahon FJ. Race, genetic ancestry and response to antidepressant treatment for major depression. Neuropsychopharmacology. 2013 Dec;38(13):2598-606 Murphy E, McMahon FJ. Pharmacogenetics of antidepressants, mood stabilizers, and antipsychotics in diverse human populations. Discov Med. 2013 Sep;16(87):113-22 F. BRIGETTE RAHIM-WILLIAMS, MA, MPH, PhD Professor and Associate Dean for Research Petrock College of Health Sciences/Department of Public Health L. Gale Lemerand School of Nursing Building, Room 121 Bethune-Cookman University Rahim-Williams B, Riley JL 3rd, Williams AK, Fillingim RB. A quantitative review of ethnic group differences in experimental pain response: do biology, psychology, and culture matter? Pain Med. 2012 Apr;13(4):522-40. Rahim-Williams B. Beliefs, behaviors, and modifications of type 2 diabetes self-management among African American women. J Natl Med Assoc. 2011 Mar;103(3):203-15. Rahim-Williams B, Tomar S, Blanchard S, Riley JL 3rd. Influences of adult-onset diabetes on orofacial pain and related health behaviors. J Public Health Dent. 2010 Spring;70(2):85-92. SHANITA WILLIAMS, PhD, MPH, APRN Branch Chief Nursing Diversity and Development Branch Bureau of Health Professions Health Resources and Services Administration Singh GK, Williams SD, Siahpush M, Mulhollen A. Socioeconomic, rural-Urban, and racial inequalities in US cancer mortality: Part I-All cancers and lung cancer and Part II-colorectal, prostate, breast, and cervical cancers. J Cancer Epidemiol. 2011;2011:107497. Singh GK, Siahpush M, Williams SD. Changing urbanization patterns in US lung cancer mortality, 1950-2007. J Community Health. 2012 Apr;37(2):412-20. Publications List: